Seventeen Months and Counting
by ye'oldsoomin
Summary: Some kids wanted to be a fireman. Others wanted to be a hero. Ichigo just wanted to be normal for once in his life. Drabble fic. Spoilers from chapter 420 and above!
1. Vacation

Vacation. That's what Orihime is calling it for now. She knows the truth and I don't blame her for trying to sound a little more pleasant. My powers that I received after ten days of Urahara-san's training disappeared after one attack that didn't even kill the man it was targeted at.

I went to school today for the first time in a while. The teacher didn't seem to mind all that much that I missed lessons and gave us all the homework we missed during the couple of months. My classmates asked me questions as to why I was in a coma in such a long time. Chad handled it. I suspected that they were to scared of his sudden muscle growth but either way, it got quiet really quickly.

It seems like everyone informed Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro about everything that happened too seeing how they were treating me as if I wasn't a Shinigami to begin with. That's good. I really didn't feel like talking about it. The rest of the day went one without a single disturbance for me.

Chad and Orihime walked me home. They said they wanted to make sure I was still stable from sleeping so long, but I understood what they really meant. Having absolutely no spiritual power surrounding me must have felt like I was dead in their world. Urahara-san probably told them to watch me in case I do redevelop my spiritual powers again. I didn't make too much of a fuss about and allowed them to walk with me. Ishida probably would have come too, but he had the weight of protecting Karakura Town on his shoulders now and forced him to go to wherever he lived.

I walked into my house and dodged my incoming father missile. My friends waved good-bye and I went into my room to do homework just like a normal boy would do.

My mind suddenly connected the two points. A dream I had ever since I was young was finally realized. No more ghosts and other spirits to come bother me anymore. No more distractions that will cause me to kill another person. No more fighting. No more attacks. No more screams of Hollows.

I'm not taking a vacation.

I'm just normal now.

* * *

This fic will be collecting stories about Ichigo's life as a normal person. I'll try to put them in sequence, but don't count on it. Requests are being taken as well! So don't be shy and review!


	2. Kai

"Wha-What?"

"I want you to go live with Urahara," I said without turning to face the stuffed lion currently residing on my bed. I could tell by its voice it was shocked.

"Ichigo? Does this have something to do with that thing that happened two months ago?" he asked almost sympathetically.

I stopped for a moment and thought about what Kon had just said. The events of Aizen and the Winter War still replayed over my mind in my dreams. The power surging through me as I went through three months of training in Bankai. The happiness of finally seeing Aizen bow down in defeat. And the realization that Zangetsu would no longer be with me. My thoughts stopped and I turned to face the Mod Soul.

"Urahara said that he could give you your own gigai. You could live your own life now seeing how I'm still going to have to use this one for the rest of my life," I said as I pulled out my badge to prove my point. I already tried using it, mostly because of habit.

"Idiot," it muttered softly and then repeated, "IDIOT! I waited weeks for you to come back and you tell me to move out? I even stopped myself from hitting on beautiful girls because I knew it would ruin your already horrible image! I'm out of here!"

I didn't stop him. I knew he would be a lot happier with his own body than in that lion.

The next day, I heard rumor about a new student being in a classroom next to mine. My first thought was that it was going to Shinji again, but I quickly remembered that he said he wan't ever going near Ms. Ochi withing a three mile radius. Keigo apparently heard the rumor too and dragged me to meet him.

I immediately picked out the new student. He was the one being surrounded by a harlem of girls. The kid had short brown hair and light green eyes unatural in this part of Japan. He also wore this smirk on his face that was beginning to bug me.

He saw us as told his new female friends to wait for him.

"Kai Paku," he introduced, "I'm new here. I should warn you, don't get in my way on the track. You'll probably become roadkill." I smirked and walked away. I guess Kai did sound kind of cool.

"You pervert!"

Never mind.

* * *

This is what I believe happened to Kon. Either this or he was eaten by Kenpachi as a snack.

Kon's name comes from Kaizo Konpaku and Kon's want to have his name be Kai at the beginning of the series.

Tell me what you think in a review. And remember requests are open!

Next time: Rukia's thoughts


	3. Violet Thoughts

She still remembered this place.

Calm air surrounded her as she walked down the road noticed by the many normal civilians as they continued on with their daily lives. Small memories of walking down here with a certain someone were remembered as if they were still fresh. The sun was finally setting after a long day of purifying Hollows and she couldn't say she had found a more beautiful sunset than the one in front of her. A faint smile appeared on her lips as she remembered another fun time she had with those people.

Laughter was heard everywhere. Groans of irritation and sighs of desperation were also heard, but most were covered by the screaming all of her friends were causing. She remembered looking over her shoulder to look at her friend's face. Her surprised look had almost caused him to lose it.

It's been too long since she last saw Ichigo smile again. Too long since the war has it been since there was ever peace in this town. Too long that he was stripped from his normal life.

Her violet eyes were overlooking the city for any last minute Hollow attack when a small voice came up.

"Kuchiki-san?"

She turned around, half-expecting an arrow in her face, and sighed in relief.

It was only Ishida. No one else.

"It's been a while, Ishida-san. How has it been?"

The Quincy remained stoic but answered, "Fair as usual. What business do you have in this town?"

"Hollows."

The two of them sat in silence as the sun began dropping down below the city.

"He's doing fine, if you're wondering."

"That's nice," she replied.

"Don't take it away from him." She turned around to stare in confusion. The glasses wearing teen walked over next to her and repeated, "Don't take it away from him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give him powers. Don't even consider talking to Urahara about fixing Kurosaki again. Let him find his own way," Ishida explained and glanced towards the direction of a small clinic.

Rukia threw a glance of her own in the same direction to see a family of four happily cheering and playing together outside.

He was smiling.

"During the first week, he was nothing. Adrenaline would rush into him as soon as he saw Inoue-san or Sado-san running away in order to take care of a Hollow. Slowly, he got used to it and finally became an ordinary student like everyone else in this town. His grades went up and he took a job nearby to make some money for college. If he would ever need his powers again, he will find a way. I want to make sure you don't make him find his powers and make him another slave of Soul Society."

"He won't be a sl-" Rukia then thought otherwise. He was still a child. The only being that was still sixteen years old on the war field. Soul Society didn't seem to think twice about how they ruined Ichigo's life once they entered his world. Who's to say they will think any different this time. He finally earned the freedom he wanted from an abnormal life. Away from spirits and ghosts and Hollows and people trying to kill him. Away from Kido, Shunpo, Zanjutsu, and other sword arts. Away from friends, enemies, and her.

_He's living a normal life. _She thought happily, even if a little sadden by the fact that she would no longer be part of it. Suddenly, a thought came about in her mind.

"How do you know he will find his powers again when the time comes? What happens he needs the help of Soul Sociey?"

Ishida smirked and pushed his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose.

"He's Kurosaki. What help does that boy ever need?"

At that, Rukia just smiled and believed in the words of the Quincy.

* * *

So yeah. This is where I fail at writing Rukia and her perspective.

And Ishida is there because I wanted to see Ishida somewhere where he doesn't lose his arm. I might do something similar to this again in the future because I don't think I actually showed how Rukia felt about this.

Please Review!

Next time: Chad and the Fullbringers


End file.
